


Unorthodox Affection

by KoruLunan



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Cultural References, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Movie References, Pillow Fights, Star Trek References, gun mention, nose kisses, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/KoruLunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mind explaining exactly what you are doing, Spencer?" </p><p>Shawn looked from the large, plump pillow by Lassie's feet to the equally plump one in his own arms. "It's called a pillow fight. I throw pillows at you, you throw one at me, and I deflect it because when you're mad you can throw worse than Michael Jordan that time he switched to baseball."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuiromeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuiromeM/gifts).



> This is my first Shassie fic that has been in the works since probably around a year ago, and I finally have been able to finish it! I'd like to thank the lovely muiromeM for the support and fangirling and basic fueling all my psych and shassie feels! I hope you enjoy! -April

"You mind explaining exactly what you are doing, Spencer?"

Shawn looked from the large, plump pillow by Lassie's feet to the equally plump one in his own arms. "It's called a pillow fight. I throw pillows at you, you throw one at me, and I deflect it because when you're mad you can throw worse than Michael Jordan that time he switched to baseball.Though he was kidnapped by some lovable cartoon characters, which may or may not be a deciding factor here in whether or not-"

"Look," Lassiter sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose before moving to slump down on the couch. "I'm in NO mood for your silly references and games right now."

"Riiiight, I heard the chief chewed you out and then some," Shawn commented, plopping down a cushion away from the detective. He grinned. "Which is exactly why I'm here."

"To throw pillows at me and annoy me?"

"That last part cuts me deep, Lassie," Shawn pouted slightly, moving his hand up the length of the pillow to cover his heart. "But, in essence, yes, that's why I'm here. The first part."

Exasperated, Lassie wrestled with removing his jacket and curiously empty gun belt, throwing them onto the coffee table in front of him. He leaned roughly back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a long, calming breath.

Shawn piqued an eyebrow. "She took your gun?"

"For the night," He commented, closing his eyes and letting another huff of air escape through his nose. "I did injure an innocent man."

"Who you thought was the culprit," Shawn defended. "How were you supposed to know it was his twin brother? Besides, you barely grazed him. His arm'll heal in two, three weeks, tops."

Lassie brought his hands up to his face, slowly dragging them down to his chin.

"Heyyy c'mon Lassie, it's only one night!" Shawn patted the detective's shoulder reassuringly.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Lassie mumbled into his hands, letting out a long breath before dropping his hands to his lap and staring at his now twiddling thumbs. Another hand wiggled its way inbetween both of Lassiter's, intertwining its fingers with the ones on the detective's right hand.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy, Lassie?" Shawn spoke softly, leaning his head against the detective's and slightly nuzzling it. "You may not have wanted or intended it to happen, but that can't change the fact that it did. The best thing you can do is accept it and do your best to not make the same mistake tomorrow. I mean, how many good twin-evil twin cases can happen in one week?"

A small smile turned the corner of the detective's cheeks.

"Besides, I doubt the innocent brother holds a grudge. You did help him stop his brother from making illegal deals under the guise of charity donations. What kind of soulless human does that? Unless he's not human. His eyebrows and temper certainly suggest something more in the Romulan area..."

At that Lassie let out a stifled chuckle. "You just have to make everything a reference, don't you?"

"It's a gift..." Shawn leaned back on the couch, hugging his pillow as he stared off into the distance, which happened to be the television. "And a curse."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Now I see why you were so insistent on making me watch 'Monk'."

"What's the point of making references if no one understands them?"

The detective shook his head momentarily, pausing when something caught his eye near his feet.

"Hey, Shawn," Lassie started, the "psychic's" ears perking up at the use of his first name. Shawn turned to face Lassie and was met with lips quickly covering his own. Lassiter snaked a hand around Shawn's waist and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke off for air, Lassie put his forehead up against Shawn's, their mixed body temperatures feeding off of one another. It was surprising how warm Shawn was compared to the detective, and Lassiter loved every second of it.

"Thank you."

Shawn smiled, moving his arms around Lassie and dipping his head back a bit to peck the tip of Lassie's nose, catching the furiously blushing detective off guard. Shawn just grinned at the reaction, however not expecting a large, white plump being shoved into his face as an act of war.

"Cheap! That was a cheap shot!" Shawn called out as he let go of Lassie and fell back onto the couch, scrambling to grab his own weaponized pillow. "I call a do over-" The same white plump was shoved into his face again. "How about best five out of six?" He mumbled into the pillow.

Lassiter moved to place on hand on the couch on other side of Shawn, successfully in position to pin him down if need be. "Still think you have a chance at winning?" Lassiter taunted. He removed the pillow from in front of Shawn's face and Shawn took the opportunity to strike, smacking Lassiter on the side of the head, the detective not even flinching as he stared deeply into Shawn's eyes.

Shawn began to blush furiously under Lassiter's continued, wordless gaze, Shawn's grip consequently loosening on the pillow in his hand. Lassiter took the chance to steal the pillow away."Hey! I call shenanigans-" Shawn laughed before Lassie picked up Shawn's head carefully and placed the pillow behind it. "Oooookay, yes, that is the correct use for a pillow, but-"

"You know you talk a lot, right?"

Shawn could practically feel his heartbeat in his ears. He cleared his throat nervously. "Another one of my many talents. Speaking of talents, have you ever heard of the phrase 'looks that can kill'? Because you're killing my heart right now, Carlton."

Not even a split second later, Lassiter had Shawn's mouth meeting fully with his own, his hands finding their way to Shawn's and intertwining their fingers. Lassiter pulled the hand onto the pillow beside Shawn's head and broke off the kiss, moving to peck a kiss to each of Shawn's knuckles.

Shawn laughed at the unorthodox expression of affection and gazed up at his boyfriend until Lassie finished with the kisses and their eyes met again. "Remind me to call you by your first name more often, Carlton," he stated before again being drowned in more love.


End file.
